


Tasting Time

by Crimson Rain (Kyarorain)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Crimson%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Iris goes to fetch berries, Ash and Cilan enjoy some alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little ficlet I had been wanting to write up for a while now. Don't take it too seriously, it's mostly written for laughs. Well, a certain part is anyway.
> 
> I absolutely love CaféMochaShipping though.
> 
> This fic was based off a certain line Dent liked to say in the original anime ("It's tasting time!") that unfortunately got changed to something else in the dub for some dumb reason.

It was a pleasant day with nice weather and ideal for travelling out on the road. Ash and his companions, Iris and Cilan, had set out from the Pokémon Center that morning and were making progress on their journey to the next town. They had been travelling for a while now and it was already well into the afternoon.

Ash's stomach was well aware of that fact and decided to make a complaint. A loud growl audibly rang out, causing Iris and Cilan to whirl around in surprise and look at him. Ash's face turned slightly red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I guess I'm a little hungry."

"A little?" Iris asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"I suppose it is about time for lunch now," Cilan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It might be a good idea to stop and eat something. I could make some sandwiches."

"I'm really in the mood for some berries," Iris said eagerly, her brown eyes lighting up.

"You're always in the mood for berries," Ash pointed out. At least Cilan was creative when it came to making dishes involving berries. He was pretty sure he would be tired of eating them otherwise. Since Iris loved berries so much, they ended up eating them pretty often.

Iris's brow wrinkled slightly and she folded her arms. "There's nothing wrong with liking berries. Sheesh, you're such a kid."

"How does pointing that out make me a kid?"

"Alright, I'll make something with berries in it for lunch," Cilan interrupted before the pair could begin arguing. "Iris, why don't you go and find some for us?"

"Yeah!" Iris did a happy jump, her long purple hair bouncing behind her. "I'm going to find the biggest and best berries out there." She was soon rushing off into the trees with a basket in hand.

"And there she goes." Ash rubbed his aching stomach. "I just hope she doesn't take too long." Just knowing he would have to wait for lunch was making him feel even hungrier.

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do to pass the time." Cilan stepped behind Ash and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's chest, burying his face in the back of his neck. "It's just the two of us, alone. We should make the best of this, shouldn't we?"

"Uh... but what if she catches us?"

"It's fine. I'm sure we've got at least twenty minutes." Cilan peppered him with fervent kisses, running his hands up beneath Ash's shirt and caressing his soft skin. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"I hope you're right." Ash twisted round to face the green-haired boy and put his arms around him. 

Their lips met and they fervently kissed for several seconds. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and their faces were slightly flushed.

"Say... why don't we do something extra?" Cilan's mouth twitched in a smile. "Although, we would need some privacy." His eyes flickered toward Pikachu, who was standing nearby and watching them with mild curiousity.

"Huh?" Ash's brown eyes grew slightly wide. "I don't know if now's a good time for that."

"Don't worry. I was thinking just a quickie." Cilan was quickly becoming excited and he could already feel his lower parts awakening in anticipation. The thought of having to hide a raging stiffie, in the event that it was still there when Iris returned, didn't appeal to him. "Please?"

"Alright." Ash threw an apologetic look at Pikachu. "Sorry, Pikachu, but could you give us some privacy for a bit? I'll call you back when we're done."

"Chu," Pikachu muttered, seeming a little put out by the request. Ash had rarely ever told him to go away before and he didn't even have a clue why he would want him to. The electric mouse Pokémon disappeared off into the trees, leaving them well alone.

Cilan hastily unzipped his pants and pushed down his underwear. His hardening penis emerged and he clutched it in both hands. "Suck me off."

Ash nodded and dropped to his knees, opening his mouth wide. Cilan stepped forward, running his fingers through Ash's thick, dark hair and gently gripping his head. Ash's mouth found the tip of Cilan's cock and he reached up to steady it. He ran his tongue over the muscular surface.

Cilan closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. It felt so good. His cock was growing even harder as his excitement rose to new peaks. As the minutes slowly passed by and Ash continued to suck, he began to approach his climax. Soon, he could no longer hold it in. The green-haired Pokémon sommelier took a deep breath and prepared to let it all out.

"IT'S TASTING TIME!"

Ash was so startled by Cilan's sudden yell that he was unprepared for what came next and almost choked on the white salty liquid that filled up his mouth. He backed off and hastily swallowed what was left in there, coughing and hacking furiously. Tears were building up in his eyes.

"Uh... Ash... are you okay?" Cilan zipped up his pants before rushing to get Ash a glass of water and holding it out to him.

Ash snatched the glass from his hand and gulped down the contents. He set the glass down and concentrated on breathing. Eventually he wasn't coughing so much anymore. "Cilan, next time you're going to shout like that, could you please warn me first?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should have." Cilan smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away there."

Ash stood up, letting out a small sigh. "I guess I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled so suddenly like that. Never mind, we'll have other opportunities." Cilan reached out and caressed Ash's cheek, then leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to start preparing for lunch now. Iris should be back soon."

Ash watched him get to work, smiling in bemusement. Sometimes Cilan could be a bit odd but that was just one thing he liked about him.


End file.
